


And In The Morning You Will Be Gone

by afteriwake



Series: Chase The Morning [4]
Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-16
Updated: 2012-10-16
Packaged: 2017-11-16 10:28:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/538486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their last night together needs to be special.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And In The Morning You Will Be Gone

It had finally come, the dreaded day. He had been told by Lieutenant Hisagi that they would leave in the morning. He had been lucky that their business had taken longer than expected, so he'd had three months with Tatsuki instead of simply one or two. But now...now, he didn't want to go. He had told her that morning, as soon as Hisagi had told him. She had skipped school and they had walked around Karakura Town, holding hands and just talking, knowing that this might be the last time they ever got to do so.

So many things had changed in those three months, so many little things. Ichigo missed Rukia a lot more than he had thought, and it had squashed the budding romance with Orihime pretty dead for a few weeks. But Orihime, as patient and kind as ever, gave him his space until he'd worked through his own feelings and thoughts. Tatsuki had thought she'd burst into tears and be inconsolable, but she'd held her head high and waited. She had to admire that; she knew that tomorrow she would be a wreck. She just hoped her friends wouldn't abandon her and leave her to the loneliness she was going to feel.

The shinigmai everyone generally called Afro-san had met with her and agreed to pass messages back and forth between the world of the living and Soul Society for them, so she wouldn't be completely cut off from Renji. And there was always the chance they'd come back, Hisagi had told her when Renji had broken the news. She'd found a good friend in Hisagi as well, even though they had not known each other long. He was patient and brought some wisdom about her and Renji's relationship that she didn't have with anyone else. She trusted him, and if he said there was the chance Renji could come back, she believed him.

That still didn't make today any easier, though.

They had talked, and when she had broached the idea to Orihime, without going into too many details, Orihime had decided tonight would be a good night to stay out of the apartment. She was nervous as the sun began to set, and it was almost as though she was shaking. But Renji put an arm around her shoulders as they got to her and Orihime's apartment, and she stopped. Why was she nervous? She wanted this to happen, with him. She would be all right.

They went inside and she didn't turn on the lights. Orihime's apartment had large windows, and there was a full moon. It wasn't his first time in the apartment, since he had come by many times to simply hang out with Tatsuki and sometimes Orihime and Ichigo as well. He had once stayed overnight, sleeping next to her, both of them fully clothed. Tonight would be different. Tonight would be special.

She took his hand and lead him towards her room. The hallway was dark, but when she opened the door she saw her room was filled with moonlight. She could see him quite clearly, since that morning she had pulled the curtains back in anticipation. They moved in front of the bed, and he tilted her chin up and kissed her softly. She kissed him back, and when he put an arm around her waist she melted into him. There wasn't a need to say anything, there wasn't anything that they would hide from each other tonight. Tonight they would be completely open.

After a little while she pulled away, and with shaking hands grasped the bottom of his shirt and began to lift it up over his head. He moved a step back so she could maneuver better, and when she was done she put her hand on his bare chest, marveling at how it felt as she began to slide her hand down. She let her fingertips graze the top of his jeans and then stopped. She could do this, she could, but her hand was shaking so bad.

“We don't have to,” he said quietly, and she almost jumped at the sudden sound of his voice.

“No. No, I want to,” she said, with a nod mostly for her own sake.

“If you change your mind, we can stop.”

“I know.” She looked at him, saw the intense look tempered with concern, and smiled weakly. “I'm just really nervous.”

“I am too,” he said.

“But it's not your first time,” she said.

“I know. But...this is different,” he said, reaching over to touch her face. She shut her eyes again, tilting her head into the hand that cupped her cheek. “I'll be gentle.”

“Okay,” she said.

He let his hand move along the side of her face, down along her neck to her collarbone. She had worn a button down shirt, and he slid his hand to the top button and began undoing it. She felt more relaxed when she realized he, too, was shaking. She felt a smile spring to her face, and she giggled slightly. She quickly swallowed it, but not before he stopped and looked at her quizzically.. She looked at him and cupped his face, pulling him in for a kiss. He wasn't surprised very much by it, and she felt him relax and his hand stop shaking.

When they pulled apart he was grinning. “Not nervous anymore?” he asked.

“No, not at all.” She stepped away and undid her shirt herself, letting it hang open until he pushed it off her shoulders when he took a step towards her and closed the distance. Then he undid her bra and let it fall to the floor. She waited for him to do something else, but she hadn't expected him to pick her up and gently place her on her bed. She felt him run his fingers along her body, drawing lazy patterns on it with warm fingers. He followed the trail with kisses, and then...then things got good. Very good. And before she knew it they were both undressed and she was touching bare skin everywhere she could, and then it all just seemed to blur together into one moment of pure bliss, and before she wanted it to end it was over and all she wanted was to fall asleep in his arms and never be let go.

–

It was still dark wen her alarm went off, five o'clock in the morning. She wanted to reach over and slam her hand on the snooze button, but a heavy ache in her heart when he turned it off reminded her that it was time. Possibly forever. She wanted to cry, and with that want tears slipped down onto her cheeks. She felt them be brushed away before the hold around her tightened. “I will find a way to come back,” he whispered as she turned and entangled them together even more. “I promise, Tatsuki.”

She couldn't stop crying, though, and he held her close. She wasn't sure how long they were like that, with him rubbing her back and her sobbing and their warm flesh pressed together, but it ended all too soon as she ran out of tears and he reluctantly pulled away. She took a few deep breaths, watching him get out of bed. She knew they were going to Urahara's to dispose of their gigais, and then go back to Soul Society through there. He had asked her to come, but she had hesitated. She knew now that she had to go.

She got up and got dressed, knowing he was watching her. Thankfully today was Saturday, so there was no school to skip, and she could come back home and cry herself to sleep and just stay in bed the whole day. She knew that was what she was going to do, and she just hoped that today, at least for today, everyone gave her some space.

It did not take long, and when they were both ready they left the apartment and walked. Orihime didn't live that far away, but she realized that they got there far more quickly than she had wanted. Hisagi and Urahara were waiting for them outside, and when she got there she froze. “I...I can't,” she whispered.

Renji nodded, pulling her into one last embrace. “It's okay.”

“No, no it's not,” she said. “I should go there with you, but...”

“Tatsuki-chan?” she heard a soft voice call from the side. She looked up and saw Orihime hesitantly standing next to Urahara. She had been in the shadows before, and it was a shock to see her friend there. “Urahara-san thought you might need me, so I came, and...”

Tatsuki nodded. “Okay.” She turned back to Renji, who lifted her chin up with a finger and kissed her softly.

“Remember what I said when you woke up,” he said quietly, giving her an intent look and grasping her hands tightly.

“I will,” she whispered, nodding. He squeezed her hands once and then walked away, leaving her in the care of Orihime. Orihime came up to her and hesitantly touched her shoulder, and then the dam burst and the tears Tatsuki thought she no longer had left came rushing to the surface. Orihime quickly hugged her, and as the morning light began to cover them, she just stood there, holding her friend tightly as she sobbed every last sob she hoped she had.


End file.
